Iwanako's Letter
Iwanako's Letter is a nine-page letter Hisao receives while attending Yamaku Academy. It comes via mail, but is delivered to Hisao in different ways (sometimes by the Student Council). Hisao receives the letter no matter which route is taken, however the response and reaction differs. In most cases, Hisao is suprised by the casual tone and comfortable distance the letter takes. At the end, Hisao tends to either dismiss the letter or realizes it as an example why he shouldn't let his life stagnate because of his condition. Text Page 1 Dear Hisao, How are you? I hope you are well and happy at your new school. Everyone here misses you. Almost all of our second-year class got put together in class 3-1 for the final year, so we are pretty comfortable right from the beginning of the year. I'm sure you would've been assigned to this class as well. Page 2 The mood among third-years seems to be very anxious about the final exams, even though they are so far away. The teachers are badgering us about it all the time - even old Mr. Tachibana who is, by the way, our homeroom teacher this year. Would you believe it? I was sure that he'd retire after our second year, but here he is, nagging everyone about studying for exams. Page 3 I think things like that are the main reason why the mood among the third-years is so nervous. I must admit that I'm somehow losing confidence in myself as well, even though I've always fared reasonably well in exams. Page 4 It's so weird to think that we are already seniors, isn't it? Time has really flown past. I wonder where it went. The new first-years seem so young and somehow really innocent. I keep wondering if I was like them in my first year. I've been feeling nostalgic like this for the whole first trimester. Page 5 There are other things I want to say. I'm writing to you because I felt that there are things I should've said after the incident back in winter. I really regret that I wasn't able to say them in person, and I have no excuse for it. Page 6 The truth is, the times when I visited you at the hospital made me worried about you. I am not talking about your health. You seemed to become more and more distant and disheartened. It was natural after something like that happened, I'm sure, but somehow I got the feeling that you had given up on something back then. Happiness, maybe? Page 7 I wanted to somehow express my feelings, but the right words didn't come to me. I couldn't say anything to comfort you. I am really sorry for not being able to support you when it mattered the most, even though I like you so much. At least now, finally, I can be more honest. Page 8 If I could go back to those quiet days in February and March, I'd tell you not to give up on yourself. That's what I would say. Maybe you wouldn't have drifted so far away if I had just said something. I hope you've managed to get back on your feet on your own. Page 9 Now that the distance between us is also physical, it also feels more final, somehow. I wonder if we will meet again. Perhaps it's for the best if we don't? Still, if you would like to correspond with me, by all means write me back. I'd very much like to hear about your new school and how you are doing. I wish you all the best. Sincerely, Iwanako Notes *Rin's route and Shizune's route are the only ones where Hisao reads the letter in full. *Rin's route is the only one where he responds to the letter, although he attempts to respond in Hanako's route, but fails to come up with what to write. He also writes back in Emi's route if "Talk to her mom." is selected in Guess Who's Coming...Never Mind. Category:Other